Comparing Things
by Think Purple 54
Summary: This is for  Fearofchicken13's contest, Hope you like it!


**A/N: Okay I got to say that this is the stupidest fic I've ever write, But I spent 2 days thinking and I couldn't get any other ideas, I only had 2 ideas on mind And they both sucked so I decided to mix them together hopefully it would be good, But I don't think that this worked, But anyway it's up to you to think if it Was good or not so I hope you like it. Or at least not hate it. o.O**

**This is for Fearofchicken13's Contest, I hope you like it!**

**And please Review!**

**I don't own KND, or Hey Arnold if I owned any of them I would be making episodes not pressing my head on the keyboard trying to type something that's Worth reading.**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kuki sat on the couch in the TV room and just watched the TV, Numbuh 1, 2 and 5 were out they were buying some stuff for the tree house, and they left her and Numbuh 4 in the tree house, Numbuh 4 was in his room doing who knows what, And she watched the TV, After a while Wally came down and Jumped on the couch next to her.

"Hey Kooks, What are ya watchin?" Wally asked her when he noticed that she wasn't watching a rainbow monkey show.

"Nothing just watchin Hey Arnold, Wanna watch it with me?" Kuki wondered still looking at the TV.

"I got nothing better to do" He replied her and they watched the TV with his Asian friend.

Wally and Kuki watched the TV silently, But Kuki seemed like she wasn't just watching she looked like she was realizing things, by the time in the middle Of the show Kuki smiled at Wally and said "Now I get it"

"What do you mean?" Wally asked her.

"You're just like Helga, You act like you're tough and like you're a bully, But you're only doing that to hide who you really are, And to hide that you really, Really love someone" Kuki said with a huge smile on her face.

"No I don't, That is so NOT true" Wally exclaimed.

"Yes it is, You act just like her!"

"I don't act like a cruddy girl, And I don't love anyone"

"Well you don't act like a girl, But she acts like a guy, And you're a guy and she acts just like you, Even the way she talks to Arnold you ALMOST talk to me That way" Kuki said referring to how Helga would be so close of telling Arnold that she likes him, but then she changes the subject.

"Well I don't care, And I don't like anyone!" Wally exclaimed.

"But you have to tell me Wally, I'm your best friend!"

"No, Because I don't like anyone anyway"

"Please, Please, Please, Please" Kuki begged him giving him her famous puppy dogs eyes.

"Okay fine I'll tell you after we finish the show, And we'll play a game first okay?" Wally said just to shut her up.

"Yay okay I agree" Kuki cheered and watched the TV.

After a while of silence Wally said "You know Phoebe reminds me of Hoagie"

"Ya, And Gerald reminds me of Abby" Kuki giggled.

"Ya they're both the cool people"

"He-He comparing the characters to our friends is fun" She cheered.

"Ya, Rhonda reminds me of Eva" Wally told her.

"Eugene reminds me of Numbuh 13" Kuki smirked.

"You know Arnold reminds me of you, I know that he isn't a rainbow monkey lover, But you got a lot in common"

"Really? How?" She wondered, just in time the show was over but Kuki didn't say anything about it.

"Well both of you are so Sweet-err, I mean both of you are too optimistic and forgiving and you both uhh... Love to help people" Wally told her.

"Aw you think I'm sweet?" Kuki asked him happily.

"What? NO, I NEVER said that" Wally exclaimed.

"Wally you just did"

"Well I didn't mean it"

"Whatever I know that you wouldn't say it anyway, You said that we can play a game after we watch TV right?" Kuki changed the subject.

"Ya..." Wally said hoping that she won't pick a stupid rainbow monkey game.

"Well lets play the food game!" Kuki cheered. (A/N: Btw I made that up)

"The food game?" Wally wondered.

"Ya I like to call it the food game, You see we're gonna name food that matches our characters" Kuki explained.

"That is totally crazy"

"That why I like it!" Kuki cheered.

"Okay fine we'll play it" Wally said.

"Yay, Now what kind of food do you think I should be?" Kuki asked him.

"You'll probably be Sushi, You're from the same country" Wally smirked.

"Well I think that you'll probably be a carrot" Kuki told him.

"Why am I a cruddy carrot?" He asked her.

"Well both of you are so tough and you both like the orange color" She explained.

"Makes sense to me" Wally said (A/N: Well it doesn't to me) Then he completed "I think you could be Jell-O"

"Jell-O?"

"Ya always shaking from fear" He smirked.

"Hey that not nice, Beside If I was Jell-O I would be shaking because I dancing, Not because I'm afraid" Kuki told him.

"Kuki, You get afraid of anything"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"No"

"Yes"

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-uh"

"You know Wally sometimes I wish that you were something like broccoli so I would never eat you, But some other times I think that you are candy" She Said as she was standing up, she looked like she was leaving but she didn't look upset or anything.

"I love candy, But why do you want me to be candy?"

"Well Candy is the best thing ever, You can eat candy any time and it would make you feel better, Beside I just love candy" She said and started to walk Away.

Wally thought about that for a moment but she was already near the door so when he finally realized what she said he yelled, "Well I wish you were candy Too"

Kuki turned back at him and smiled "I still think you're acting like Helga, And now that I know the reason I'm even surer"

"I tell you I'm not acting like cruddy Helga" He exclaimed.

"Yes you are, Even both of you are Blond"

"It's not my fault that I was born blond"

"Ya but you're still acting like her"

"No I'm not"

Kuki thought for a second "Do you want to play rainbow monkey tea party with me?" She wondered.

"Do I really have to reply that?"

"Okay fine I'll go play it one my own, Then I am gonna tell everyone that you wear baby ducky boxers" She smirked.

Last week Kuki accidentally walked to his room when he was changing, and she saw what kind of boxers he had on (A/N: Well someone is being naughty)

"You wouldn't do that" Wally muttered.

"Try me"

"Okay fine, I'll play with you the cruddy tea party, Just don't tell any one about that okay" Wally exclaimed and walked to her.

"Ya, Thanks Wally" Kuki gave him a bones breaking hug.

"Whatever" He said then he muttered under his breath "Stupid cruddy girl that I love"

Moral of the story: Watch Hey Arnold, and always keep your doors locked.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: So this is it, I can't say that I liked it, But I couldn't think of anything else, I'm so losing but I don't care I don't have a chance with littlemissfg's story any Way, So review! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
